


Not All It Cracked Up To Be

by xx_my_veins_are_made_of_icexx (orphan_account)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-19
Updated: 2015-08-19
Packaged: 2018-04-14 18:01:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4574400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/xx_my_veins_are_made_of_icexx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A phrase to sum up my two hundred and sixty seven year life, now that’s easy; one that springs to mind would be ‘Not All It Cracked up To Be’ but that’s just my opinion. If you asked Vitali I’m sure his answer would be very different. I don’t think he ever imagined raising the daughter of two immortal friends of his, I mean he was just trying to enjoy his own immortal life as a sex demon when my parents and family were murdered so Vitali was kind of stuck with me and he has been ever since.</p><p>THIS IS THE EDITED VERSION OF THE ORIGINAL NOT ALL IT CRACKED UP TO BE, BECAUSE I WASN'T HAPPY WITH THE STORYLINE!!!</p><p>Link to Grace's Polyvore wardrobe: http://www.polyvore.com/grace/set?id=166558015<br/>Link to Vitali's Polyvore wardrobe: http://www.polyvore.com/vitali/set?id=166674935</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not All It Cracked Up To Be

Chapter One

 

Okay so maybe there were a number of things films about American schools didn’t teach me. Like the fact the receptionists were shrewd, cold ladies who glared at you suspiciously like you were trying to smuggle drugs. “I’m Grace Eades; I’m a transfer student of sorts.” I laughed awkwardly as she pursed her red painted lips. Gazing at me shrewdly she typed quickly on her computer and the antique printer beside her whirred into life. She handed me three slips of papers; my timetable, something for my teachers to sign and an extra-curricular activities list- I grinned to see gymnastics, dance and martial arts. I glanced up to see the receptionist looking at me shocked. “What,” I asked in confusion.

“I’m sorry but we cannot accept you into school until you’re up to date with your shots. I’m going to call a doctor from the hospital to come and do it.” She said reaching for the phone. My hand shot out and gripped her wrist. “Let me go,” She demanded but I just chuckled lowly before staring into her blue eyes; the whites of my eyes swirled navy and my irises burning glacier white as my Vampiric side made an appearance. I wasn’t fully a Vampire it’s just that I was born Vampire, Fae Hybrid, I also had the habit of turning into a wolf on the Full Moon because I was bitten a few decades ago- not fun.

“Be quiet,” I said; my pupils dilated and as did her’s. “You will ignore the record and will send a notification round saying it was a system error and I am up to date with my vaccines.” I continued. The receptionist nodded mutely and I released her wrist; my eyes returning to their normal blue grey. “Thank you,” I said brightly before tossing back my white blonde hair and strutting out of the reception area. Thank God the Compulsion worked because I am a severe needle phobic and a sufferer of extreme White Coat Syndrome- I can’t even watch Casualty or Holby City without having to hide behind a pillow although I was a lover of horror movies and Doctor Who. Time travelling Doctors in blue boxes I was fine with.

I looked down at my attire at the gazes I was getting from many people, both male and female. Sighing, I pulled at the sleeves of my jumper, personally I love loved it, the jumper read ‘ _Still Patiently Waiting for my Hogwarts Acceptance Letter’,_ paired with a pair of black, ripped skinny jeans, dark brown heeled knee high boots and large glasses, I thought I looked alright. Although I hated my glasses, I can’t wear contacts so I’m stuck with them- I may have far too many species mashed up inside of me but that doesn’t mean I get good everything.

After living for over two hundred years I had gotten used to moving around a fair bit but I was usually home schooled by Vitali, my adoptive father who happened to be an immortal Incubus and to be honest I was missing him so much.

Standing in front of a white door, I peeked through the window before knocking and entering. “I’m the new student,” I said to the teacher behind the desk. My first lesson of the day was science with Mr. Harris.

“You’re late,” He snapped as I walked towards the desk with something for him to sign.

“I had to sort out paperwork regarding my visa.” I retorted almost immediately and then regretted it instantly as I was pinned by Mr. Harris’ cold glare.

“Take the seat next to Mr. Stilinski,” Mr. Harris said coldly as he handed me back the signed slip of paper. I took it and stalked to my seat next to slightly weedy looking boy with a dark brown buzz cut that he growing out of, hazel eyes and little freckles and moles all over his pale skin.

“I’m Stiles,” He said after glancing at me for a few seconds.

“Grace,” I replied, taking his hand nervously; Stiles smiled and returned his focus to the front. Reluctantly, I faced Harris who was droning on and on in his boring voice and I felt the urge to wrap my pale hands around his throat and wring his neck, by the glares from everyone else, I gathered that I wasn’t the only one. I glared at the floor as Harris recapped everything that I had already learnt from Vitali.

“Right, being passed back to you now is a Pop Quiz, please complete it now and hand it in once you’re done. Grace if this is too complex for you skip the question.” Harris said in his bored voice. I glared and my hand tightened painfully on my pen. My hand trembled and for a second my claws and fangs extended before I pushed the feelings away. _Come on, remember Vitali’s lessons,_ I mentally chastised myself before I began to scrawl down the answers. This Pop Quiz was about as easy as snapping a human’s neck- which is incredibly easy for a Supernatural; it’s just like snapping a cocktail stick.

 

**********

 

Stabbing my fork into the limp green salad, I stared at it with disinterest as the slightly browning spinach leaf dropped down to my plate. Vitali had given me enough money for a salad and a drink but that was it and I was craving something thick, red and slightly metallic tasting. Sadly Vitali and I had yet to break into the nearest hospital and nick some blood bags to hold us over until our specific delivery service updates our orders. Flinching in shock slightly, I flushed at the fact I was scared by my phone going off and promptly glanced at the text I had received from Vitali. Think of the devil and he shalt appear.

_‘So how’s your first day going? Have u pissed anyone off yet?’_ I smirked at Vitali’s text, usually I managed to piss someone important off by break let alone lunchtime.

 **‘Good, I think. Kinda pissed off science teacher Mr Harris, he’s a dick so don’t go pointing fingers, please :)** **’** I text backed quickly, hoping he wouldn’t be that annoyed at me.

 _‘Heard about him off someone I fed off a bit today- no one important so don’t get ur knickers in a twist. Science teachers don’t matter anyway!’_ I rolled my eyes; Vitali could’ve waited till I’d gotten home before stating his thirst.

 **‘What you do in ur spare time in not my business so do what an incubus has gotta do, c u soon. Ttyl xxx’** I added the kisses just to annoy him a little, by the lack of response I gathered my evil plan had worked. Sighing I pocketed my Samsung and crossed my legs, glancing around the canteen with a sense of unease. I hadn’t done the new girl routine enough times to be used to it and I hated not knowing where things were. To be fair I liked not being home-schooled by Vitali, even the company of an incredibly attractive Incubus can get boring after a few centuries of it. Though I don’t know where I would be without Ali, dead probably. My family were murdered. Vitali had to cut me from my mother’s womb. My two sisters were suspended from the rafters still alive, my father forced to watch as the person who has hunted us ever since raped my sisters and my mother before they ripped out his intestines. My father’s parents were nailed to crosses in the lounge, alive and kicking. My mother’s parents were pinned to the mantle, alive but barely. They set the house ablaze; apparently the flames could be seen from the other side of the village. My parents had been only children so there were no aunts or uncles. Vitali almost died saving my life. Granted that over the centuries we’ve saved each other from multiple threats, including a death warrant from Queen Vic herself, I still feel indebted Vitali. He didn’t have to save, he didn’t have to raise me like I was his own and he didn’t have to teach me how to defend myself and reach my full potential.

Wincing, I pressed my cool fingers to my temple as a throbbing back to travel from behind my eye to the base of my skull. I got migraines often; they were almost always followed by sleepless nights filled with nightmares. “Hey Grace, are you alright?” Stiles asked; sliding into the seat opposite me, accompanied by another boy and a pretty brunette girl. I managed a small smile.

“Migraine,” I answered simply. Stiles nodded.

“Might want to report that to the office, might get you out of more Chemistry with dickhead Harris.” Stiles joked and I felt a laugh bubble up at the ADHD boy.

“Wouldn’t want to leave you all defenceless mate,” I chuckled with a sly smile. The other boy he was with slung an arm round Stiles’ shoulder and I fought the urge to wrinkle my nose at the cloying waves of Werewolf oozing off the boy.

“Oh, this is my friend Scott McCall and his girlfriend Allison Argent.” Stiles introduced. I tensed up at the name Argent and I’m pretty sure my heart skipped a few beats. I forced my body to relax and I smiled nervously at the Argent girl. Scott sniffed the air and his friendly eyes turned judgemental.

“Stiles, she’s a Werewolf.” He hissed, pushing his arms in front of his friends. Suddenly three more people converged on my once empty table.

“You know Derek won’t be happy about an unidentified wolf on his territory.” A blonde female Beta purred, her claws coming out to play. The defensive side of me made an appearance and I fought to push it away. My eyes gleamed red and my canines sharpened; a growl rumbled lowly in my chest. Claws extended from my nails and the sharpened tips cut into the pale flesh of my palms, drawing rivers of blood. The scarlet liquid dripped down onto the floor and my lips curled up in a snarl. The eyes of all four Werewolves turned gold and they whined lowly. I smirked and got up, grabbing my messenger bag.

“Tell this Derek that I’m not interested in his territory.” I said carelessly before strutting out of the canteen; removing my claws from my palms and hissed as the wounds healed. Dashing down the empty corridors at full Vampire speed, I crashed through the front doors and sprinted to the forest.

Leaping over fallen logs and kicking off the sides of trees, I flitted through the reserve; my ice blonde hair billowing out behind me like a blonde cloud. Vitali and I had moved into a house on the reserve the only other house for miles was an old house that looked like it had once been a grand mansion but was now nothing more than a burnt out ruin. It looked like the house Vitali and I had gifted to a family we helped smuggle out of Victorian England due to Queen Vic’s habit of deporting Supernaturals to Australia or just hanging them publicly.

I had just reached the front lawn of our Victorian style mansion when I forgot to check where my feet were going and tripped over a log. If my thudded landing hadn’t alerted Vitali to my early arrival then the string of curse words I let out would have most definitely notified him of my presence. Scrambling to my feet, I limped towards the front door and slammed it open.

“Vitali we have a problem.” I yelled up the oak stairs. There was a loud thump and a muffled moan; I’m guessing I just shocked him out of bed or something, unless he was feeding yet again. A thud sounded behind me and there stood my adopted father figure in all his six foot three glory. Vitali had a lean frame but that didn’t mean he wasn’t corded with solid muscle due to centuries of combat. His eyes were almost always a vivid Venetian red, a thick head of dark brown hair had a slight mussed up look, kind of like sex hair but sexier and the coco waves fell to the nape of his neck. Vitali’s face was angular and he had decided to keep stubble for reason, he didn’t want a beard he- and I quote- “Just wanted to look mysterious”. Vitali was old, he was born during the 5th Century AD and met my parents in 1309, due to living so long, Vitali had long since lost track of his extensive age and he was as of yet the oldest Supernatural  I have met.

Ali stretched lazily and an arrogant smirk made its way to its permanent place on his ageless face. “And that problem would be what.” He drawled in his deep American voice. I had thought he would of Eastern European descent with a name like Vitali but as it turns out his parents just liked the name Vitali.

“You remember the agreement we made to always scope an area for Supernaturals, hostile Alphas or Hunters?” I said sweetly with a gloating grin. There was a silence before Vitali hit his forehead on the bannister rail.

“Fuck me,” He muttered.

“Rather not, I’m still a virgin remember.” I replied sarcastically.

“Jesus, it’s just that everyone knows the Hale House burned down so the remaining survivors left. I didn’t realise the Hale boy would move back or that Hunters would gravitate to this place. Fuck, we could always leave.” Vitali said apologetically. I waved my hand dismissively.

“Nah, we just got here. Plus I don’t think I was followed home. Besides it would look incredibly suspicious if we just shacked up and left.” I smirked and licked my lips as I scented blood. Inhaling deeply, my eyes flashed luminous green. “God you didn’t?” I asked half in disbelief. Vitali smirked.

“Oh, I did better.” He promised; holding out his hand. I grabbed it without question and he transported us to his bedroom. Tied up on his bed was a struggling man, dressed in black with a balaclava on the nightstand- the cut on his forehead was where the intoxicating smell of blood was coming. “Oh God, AB positive,” I groaned; my canines and pre-molars dropping from my gums into serrated fangs. The guy opened his mouth to scream but nothing came out; Vitali must’ve compelled him to not utter a sound. I took another hesitant step. “Who is he?” I asked nervously; I didn’t want to draw unnecessary attention to us.

“A mugger, I compelled him to spill his life story. He lives in Florida, no family, no wife, no kids, and no partner. No one will miss him if you lose control.” Vitali assured me; pushing me towards him. “I’ve already had my fill, one touch and he was screaming for me.” He purred; winking at the thief who flushed. I opened my mouth and inhaled. I could feel the ripper urges screaming at me to feast and rip him apart piece by piece. Stalking over to the bed, the emotional switch in my head flicked off and I trailed a nail down his Adam’s apple.

“Such a prize,” I mumbled; catching the reflection of my manic expression in the thief’s glazed over eyes. He whimpered pathetically and I lunged straight for his jugular.

My fangs broke the skin roughly and scarlet blood jetted down my throat. I moaned and pinned the thief down onto the bed. I straddled his waist; taking huge gulps of blood. The euphoria coursing through my veins was intoxicating and I felt myself grunting in a rather unladylike fashion at the exquisite tanginess of the liquid. I could the thief’s heart slowing until it stopped completely. I gulped down the last few mouthfuls of blood before I rolled off his corpse. My head hit the pillow and with a sigh I rode out the high with a wide grin of my blood-splattered face. I wiped it from my cheeks and shot a fanged grin at Vitali. My hunger was stated, for now at least.


End file.
